


Duke's Girl

by antigone2071 (orphan_account)



Series: Duke & Deli [1]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one off's centering around Duke Crocker and my OFC Deli.<br/>I put the explicit ratings because some of them are. I'll put individual chapter ratings up as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haven Gets a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter can be read independently and will contain notes of where it fits in the overall Haven universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 1983, the morning after Lucy Ripley enters The Barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Rating

It was the morning of October 21, and Lucy was gone. Garland knew the troubles would return, but they would get a decent reprieve. And when Lucy returned he would do everything he could to end them for good. 

He stood on the tiny island, which not 6 hours ago held the barn which seemed to control their fates. It seemed quiet now. Colder than it should, even for fall in Maine. He took a deep breath and turned to head back toward the mainland. With his first steps he heard a tiny cry and paused. When the cry repeated he began searching out its source.

After ten minutes of following the tiny sounds he discovered a baby girl laying in the brush. She was swaddled in a white blanket and couldn't have been more than a few hours old. 

"Alright." He said, picking the tiny baby up and bringing her with him back home.


	2. Duke Meets an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in November 2001. Deli is 18 and has recently left Haven for college. In my head this is before Duke meets Evi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Rating

Deli stood outside The Castle on Bay State Road. It was 3 in the morning and she was drunk. Her friends had been buying her beer at the BU Pub all night. Well, at least she thought they were her friends. But now it was late. They were gone. And she was alone. And drunk. And didn't know how to get home. 

"Deli?" She heard someone ask. "Deli Wournos?"  
She spun around to see who was talking to her. That was a mistake.  
The alcohol swirled in her head and she lost her balance. The next thing she knew strong arms were saving her from getting to know the sidewalk better than she needed to.  
"Ok. You're drunk." The voice said. "Let's get you somewhere to lie down."

************************************************************

Deli stretched in the warm, soft bed she was lying in. Rolling over to let the sunlight warm her face before opening her eyes. Another mistake. The bright light burned through her eyelids and pounded in her brain. She recoiled with a groan and pulled the blankets over her head.

"First hangover?" Someone asked.  
She recognized that voice. It was the man from the night before. The one who somehow knew her, and saved her from some concrete.  
She slowly pulled the blankets back and tentatively opened her eyes.  
The room was brightly lit by the sun rays streaming through the open window. She winced and closed her eyes once more.  
"Sorry." The man said.  
She heard some shuffling followed by a harsh sound.  
"Try now." He said.  
She tried opening her eyes again. He had shut the drapes. That must have been the sound she heard. The room was darkened now and no longer trying to squeeze her brain out through her ears.  
The man came around the bed and handed her a glass of water and two white pills.  
"Take these." He said. "Then come get breakfast."  
She took the proffered items, popping the pills in her mouth and greedily downing the water, while he walked out of the room.

Deli looked around the room. It clearly wasn't her dorm. But that had been obvious for a while. She couldn't place the room though. Couldn't decide which of her friends came back to rescue her. She found a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants on a chair in the corner. They were obviously womens, but if a woman was living here why was she in the master bed. She figured they were for her and put them on, making her way out into the living room.

She smelled eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen and her mouth watered. She made her way over to the dinning room table and sat down. Peeking in the kitchen she saw a tall man with dark hair standing at the stove. She didn't quite recognize him, but was pleased with what she saw. He was fit, clearly athletic, and wore a loose pair of jeans slung low on his hips and a tight fitting white undershirt. He turned around, with two plates of food in hands, to face her. He paused for a second, his eyes landing on her ample and currently unrestrained breast, swallowed and walked over to the table placing a plate in front of her. As he turned around to grab them some coffee she thought she recognized him.

He sat back down at the table, handed her some coffee, and indicated for her to eat.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
She stared at him. She knew she recognized him now, she was just having trouble placing him.  
"Suit yourself." He said to her silence, tucking in to his own breakfast.  
"Duke?" She asked, realization dawning on her.  
"Good morning." He replied with a smirk.  
"Duke. Crocker?" She asked again.  
"That would be me." He answered.  
"How are you here?" Deli asked. Still wondering what was going on.  
"I live here." Duke replied. Slightly enjoying her confusion.  
"In Boston." She said, more to herself than anything.  
"Uh, huh." He said around a piece of bacon.

They continued to eat their breakfast in silence. After they finished Duke got up and began clearing away the dishes. She watched him for a moment before remembering the clothes she was wearing.

"Who's clothing is this?" Deli asked as he finished up the dishes.  
"Ex-girlfriend. Left 'em here. Figured you wouldn't want to wear your dress and heals to breakfast." Duke replied.  
"So you live here alone?" She asked.  
"Just me." He said with a small smile.  
Deli relaxed a little. At least she didn't have to worry about explaining her presence to an angry girlfriend.  
"Speaking of, where do you live?" Duke asked.  
"In StuVi2 on Harry Agganis." Deli replied.  
"You're going to BU then?" Duke asked, enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, for Theology." She replied  
"Theology." Duke said, more to himself than anything.

They sat in silence for a moment before Deli got up and headed back to the bedroom after her things.  
"I should get home." She said. "I've got homework, and class in the morning."  
"I'll drive you." Duke replied, going for his keys.  
He took her back to her building and insisted on trading phone numbers before he let her out of the car, just in case he said. Deli thanked him and thought to herself he had gotten pretty damn good looking since he left Haven. Duke watched her walk away, trying to will himself not to have inappropriate thoughts about an 18 year old.

************************************************************

It had been three days and for some reason Deli was all Duke could think about. He was currently staring at his phone, trying to convince himself it was a bad idea to ask her out. It wasn't working. 

"Hello." Came Deli's voice through the receiver.  
"Hi, Deli. It's Duke." He said.  
"I know. I have caller ID, Duke." She replied.  
"Right, anyway. I was wondering what you're doing Friday night?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Why?" She replied, curiosity lacing her words.  
"Do you wanna get dinner?" He asked. She could hear the smirk on his face.  
"Sure." She replied.  
"Great." He said. "I'll pick you up at six. And dress nice."  
"I'll see you at six then." She said, hanging up the phone.

Duke clicked his phone shut and sighed.  
"I'm going to hell." He said to no one in particular.

He was outside her building at 5 till. She had told him to wait downstairs, she would be down shortly. When she walked through the doors he froze. She clearly knew what her assets were and how to highlight them. She had on a bright turquoise dress, that flowed from her waist to just above her knees. A large black necklace and black, very high, heels. Her long, dark hair was loosely pinned up so tendrils framed her face. And the chest he had noticed three days ago was front and center. He shook his head a little to snap himself out of it and walked up to her, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

He took her to a high end Japanese restaurant. Sweet talked the waitress into letting her have a glass or two of wine. And he ordered for them both, trying to impress her with his skill at the Japanese tongue. She just smiled at his antics. She had known him too long to fall for it.  
Conversation flowed easily between the two, and they stayed for quite a while talking and drinking before Deli suggested they get going. Sitting in the car in the parking lot Duke suggested going back to his place for some coffee. Deli wasn't stupid, but she also wanted him, so she agreed with a sweet smile.

************************************************************

Duke walked into his apartment after her, shutting and locking the door behind himself. When he turned around she had placed her bag on his living room table and was standing against the wall next to the dinning room.  
He stalked over to her, crowding her against the wall, and leaned down covering her mouth with his. She responded enthusiastically, reaching her hands up to run through his hair with a soft moan. Duke ran his tongue over her bottom lip, bringing his hands up to wrap around her tiny waist and Deli eagerly opened her mouth to his request.  
As he explored her mouth, running his tongue over teeth, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Deli pressed herself into him at the movement, clearly feeling his arousal. She did her best to grind herself on him, earning herself a low growl, and pulled away from their heated kiss.  
"Bedroom." She said.  
"Yes, ma'am." Duke replied. Carrying Deli through his apartment, resuming their kiss as he did.  
Duke carefully laid her down on his bed, and crawled over her as she scooted toward the headboard. When he reached her, he ran his hands up her side's bringing them to rest on her breasts. Duke tucked his head down, kissing each one before trailing kisses up her collar bone and neck. He smoothed his hands around to her back searching out her zipper and gently lowering it. When he got it undone he lifted up on his knees and pulled her dress off over her feet, leaving her in only a strapless black bra and thin black panties. She smiled up at him and reached behind her neck to undo her necklace. Duke stopped her hands.  
"Leave it." He said, and started unbuttoning his own shirt.  
When he stripped his shirt off, Deli ran her hands up his sides, lifting his undershirt over his head. She ran her hands back down his chest, loving the way taught muscles moved under tanned skin. When she got to his pants she began working his belt loose and undoing his zip. She ran her hand under his dress pants and over his boxers palming him. Duke moaned at the sensation. He removed her hand, causing a pout to form on her red lips. Duke smirked as he stood up and rid himself of the rest of his clothing, freeing his erection. Deli smiled at his size, biting her bottom lip, and squirmed a little in anticipation.  
"Like what you see?" Duke aked, climbing back over her.  
She wrapped her hand around him in response, stroking him from base to tip.  
Duke could have let her work him just like that, until he came, but he had plans.  
He let her work him as he undid her bra, freeing the breasts he'd been dying to get a hold of. They were generously more than a handful each as he held them, burying his face in them. He began laying kisses over her chest, sucking on her nipples, and massaging them.  
"Can I fuck these?" He asked after a moment.  
"If you play nice." Deli responded.  
Duke just grinned and went back to kissing them. This time working his way down her stomach and stopping just before reaching her panties. He sat up, grabbing the edge and giving a slight tug. Deli lifted her hips to allow him to pull them down and off.  
"What about the heels?" She asked.  
"No. Leave those too." He said, ducking his head and running his tongue over her sex, making her moan. Duke began laithing over her folds, finding her clit and biting it gently before sucking on it. He slowly inserted two fingers and began pumping them, making her keen. His name began to fall from her lips in a litany as he pulled an orgasm from her. He pulled his fingers from her body, letting her watch him lick them clean as she came down.  
Deli looked down at Duke's dripping, aching cock and back up at him.  
"Come here." She said.  
He climbed up the bed to her and when he got there she pushed him on his back. She slid down his body, stroking him once before wrapping her lips around him and swallowing as much of him as she could. His hips began to lift off the bed, and Deli let him fuck her mouth as he panted. After a minute he pulled her off and rolled them over.  
"Not what I want." Duke said reaching over to the nightstand.  
He pulled out a small vial of lube and a condom. Laying the condom on the pillow next to her he grabbed the vial and slicked himself up. He grabbed her breasts and held them together as he knelt over chest.  
"Can I?" He asked again.  
Deli nodded and he slipped his cock between her breasts. He began thrusting into them and Deli reached up to wrap her hands in his hair. He worked himself between her breasts for while, and Deli was starting to think he was going to cum like that. She didn't mind, she figured next time she'd have him inside her. When he stopped.  
"Wanna feel you." He said, pulling himself free and slidding down her body.  
Duke grabbed the condom and kissed her deeply as he opened it and rolled it over himself. He inserted himself between her thighs and slowly pushed inside. Deli saw stars with how overly full she felt having all of him inside her. He began to move setting a careful pace (he knew how big he was, and she was tiny) and drawing small sounds from her. Deli wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels in a little.  
"Harder, Duke. You won't break me." She said.  
He growled and set a hard, punishing rhythm at her words. He found her clit with his fingers and began rubbing it, sending them both toward the edge. Deli's vision whited out as she came for the second time, Duke slamming into her and spilling inside.

Duke pulled out and tossed the condom in the bedside can. He was going get up for a washcloth, but a sated and sleepy Deli made herself comfortable on his chest and fell asleep. Duke soon fell asleep too, playing with her hair.

************************************************************

The next morning Deli woke alone. She found a note on top of the clothes she had returned to him after the first night she spent in his bed.

Deli,  
Had a work thing. Be back around as soon as I can. Here's a key.  
Duke

"Alright." She said to herself.  
She got dressed. Made herself some breakfast. And went home. Duke's key now on her key ring.

************************************************************

6 months later

Duke couldn't believe how long that deal had taken. It felt good to be back in Boston. He called Deli as soon as he got in. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"Duke, well this is a surprise." Deli said answering her phone.  
"Yeah, sorry. Things took a lot longer than expected." He said. "So, what are you doing?"  
"I'm at lunch, Duke. With my boyfriend." She replied.  
Of course. She wasn't really gonna wait six months for a one night thing was she. Duke cursed himself.  
"Oh. Sure." He said. "Just wanted to let you know I'm back around. If you need anything."  
"Alright. Goodbye, Duke." She said hanging up the phone.

Now he just had to figure out how to forget her.


	3. Duke Crocker is a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the spring of 1989. Deli is 5, Nathan and Duke are 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Rating

Elizabeth needed some time to herself to get things done around the house, so Garland had taken Cordelia with him to Nathan's baseball game. It seemed like a good idea before there was a screaming 5-year-old in his truck.

************************************************************

Deli sat next to her dad, watching her brother warm up with his team mates before the game. She had been asking to play with the older boys, but Garland was steadfast in his decision for her to stay with him.

"You stay right here while daddy gets us some snacks. Ok sweetheart." Garland told his daughter before getting up and heading to the concession stand.  
"Nathan! Watch your sister for a second." He hollard at the teenager, who just nodded in response.

"We should let her play catch with us for a minute." Duke said to Nathan.  
"My dad said no, Duke." Nathan responded throwing the ball back to Duke.  
"Oh, come on Wournos. She's been begging to. What's it gonna hurt?" Duke asked.  
Nathan sighed. He really didn't think it would hurt anything to let her try and catch a few balls.  
"Deli!" He called over to her. "Come play catch with us."  
The little girls face lit up at the offer and she quickly made her way over to her brother.

"Ok, Del" Nathan said, kneeling down next to his sister. "Duke is gonna toss you the ball, and I'm gonna help you catch it. Got it?"  
"Got it." She said, taking her brothers mitt and fitting her tiny hand in it.  
"Not too fast." Nathan mouthed to Duke.  
"No shit." He mouthed back.  
"Ready, Deli?" Nathan asked his sister.  
"Ready." She said.

Nathan signaled to Duke to toss her the ball. When Deli caught it she jumped around laughing, so happy to play with her brother. They continued the back and forth a few more times, Deli delighted every time she "caught" the ball.  
That is until Duke threw too hard.  
Nathan misjudged expecting a light toss and the ball hit the little girl in the shoulder. Deli immediately collapsed into tears. Screaming and getting the attention of Garland.

"What's going on?" He asked Nathan over the little girls cries. "This is exactly why I didn't want her playing over here."  
"It was Nathan's idea to have her catch the ball, Mr. Wournos." Duke supplied.  
Nathan just stared at him, barely believing how he just threw him under the bus.  
"We'll talk at home, Nathan." Garland said. He picked up Deli and walked off toward his truck.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked Duke.  
"Well, it was your idea to have her catch." Duke replied.  
"So you're just going to hit my sister with a baseball and not apologize?" Nathan asked.  
"Not my fault. I wanted her to throw, and you should have caught the ball." Duke said, walking away.  
"Jerk." Nathan muttered under his breath, making his was to the dug out.


End file.
